


Meeting A Local Hero

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Joe Hendry One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Meeting A Local Hero

“Remind me again why we’re here,” groaned your best friend as she followed you into yet another shoe store.

“Because, and this may shock you, not all girls own a million pairs of shoes and I need just the right ones for my date tonight,” you replied walking over to the heels section.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering. That dick isn’t even going to notice your shoes,” your best friend pointed out. “Hell, I’ll be surprised if he even shows up.”

“He’ll show and he will just LOVE these,” you grinned holding up a pair of ruby red strappy heels.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You really hated it when your best friend was right. Your date hadn’t shown up, hadn’t called, hadn’t text, nothing. You’d sat there, at the bar, making up excuses for him in your head. You knew you’d been an idiot for believing that he’d actually show up, but your ego wouldn’t let you truly admit it. One hour turned into two before you finally let yourself admit he definitely wasn’t going to show up. You just ordered yourself another drink to drown your sorrows when someone sat down next to you.

“Mind if I sit here?” a soft Scottish accent asked.

“Knock yourself out,” you sighed.

“Date not show?”

“How’d you guess?”

“You’ve been sat here about 2 hours constantly checking your phone.”

You finally turned to look at the guy who sat next to you.

“You always watch random girls in bars?” you asked, slightly amused.

“Only the ones who look like they could use some company,” he shrugged.

“That line ever work?”

“Don’t know, that was the first time I tried it,” he chuckled. “Did it work?”

You shrug and sip your drink.

“Look, I don’t know the situation but you obviously deserve better than some moron who would stand you up…”

“You don’t even know him or me for that matter.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean I can’t think he’s a moron for leaving you to sit here and wonder why he didn’t show.”

You sighed and downed your drink.

“I guess I should’ve seen it coming. He’s got a bit of a reputation.”

“Then why agree to a date with him? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Desperation,” you chuckled dryly.

“Well, if you’d like, you could always salvage part of your date…” he suggested.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a nice guy but I’m not exactly going to jump straight into bed with a guy I don’t know.”

“Oh, gosh, no, that wasn’t what I meant,” he blushed. “I meant the talking and getting to know them part.”

“Oh,” you chuckled. “Sure, why not? I’m {Y/N}.”

“I’m Joe. Lovely to meet you {Y/N}. May I buy you a drink?”

You nodded and told him what you were drinking. You were surprised when he told you that he was teetotal, and you felt a little guilty for drinking, but he assured you that it was fine. You spent a few hours until the bar closed just talking and getting to know each other. Joe had even insisted on walking you home, just so he could be certain you got home in one piece.


End file.
